


Politics, Poetry, and Pining

by lets_break_gender_roles



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Relationship, lets just go with this stuff and add as we go, look.. I don't know how to write or tag or function
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_break_gender_roles/pseuds/lets_break_gender_roles
Summary: Of course Melchior ran a blog. Part musical, part memes, a bit of politics. And a bunch of add-on posts and 'I love you' asks from his friends. He had great friends they were all perfect, really. Though, that lead to some problems. On occasion, he got angry. Okay, more than just 'on occasion'. Maybe a couple times an hour.) And that was what his private blog was for. A place where he would go to simply rant about anything political, ask for advice when it came to school, friendships, and his love life (or his lack there-of, for the latter.) Along with indulge on reading sappier pieces of writing, specifically poetry, that his friends didn't need to know he read.OR that one fic where everyone is a pining wreck, and shares a bit too much on the internet.





	Politics, Poetry, and Pining

**Author's Note:**

> So... t's been edited. I added a bit, and it's a bit more organized.

     Of _course_ Melchior ran a blog. Part musical, part memes, a bit of politics. And a bunch of add-on posts and 'I love you' asks from his friends. He had great friends they were all perfect, really. Though, that lead to some problems. On occasion, he got angry. Okay, more than just 'on occasion'. Maybe a couple times an hour.) And that was what his private blog was for. A place where he would go to simply rant about anything political, ask for advice when it came to school, friendships, and his love life (or his lack there-of, for the latter.) Along with indulge on reading sappier pieces of writing, specifically poetry, that his friends didn't need to know he read.

    He was mindlessly scrolling through his feed, which was mostly made up of poetry from one of his favorite blogs, when none other then Wendla Bergmann came bursting into his room, excitement shown clearly on her face.

     "Melchi, guess where we're going today? The beach! Pack your bags, your boyfriend has already agreed to going, which means you can't back out!" She had already grabbed his swimming trunks and stuffed them into his beach bag before he could even react.

     Stopping her before she could completely pack his things, he said, "Wendy, for the last time, Moritz isn't my boyfriend, and besi-"

     "But you _want_ him to be. There's no denying it, Melchi, and besides, don't you want to see him in a bathing suit? Even if you deny it, which you _can't_ , the beach trip is for Ernst's birthday, which means you can't skip. It would break our poor priest-to-be's heart."

      "I know the trip is for Ernst, Hanschen would kill me if I didn't show. But what I was going to say was those are the wrong trunks, pack the black ones." Melchior replied. The priest-to-be's joke had been a joke since 7th grade, and was still going strong. Before Ernst came raging out of the closet in 8th grade, he had convinced everyone he planned to become a priest in Germany. Of course, that meant he would have to learn German, and marry a women in order to complete his plan, which they all knew would never happen, even before Ernst came out.

     Together, Wendla and Melchior packed his swimming bag, along with a separate bag of snacks, before loading into Wendla's family van. As Wendla pulled out of his drive way to go and pick up the rest of the gang, he whipped out his phone, going to his private Tumblr, quickly posting the short message:

     _Afraid I'll be out for the rest of the day. Off to the beach, you know what that means. Sun burns, seeing you crush in a swimming suit, great snacks, the taste of salt water in your mouth, hating yourself for having a crush, having fun with your friends, and did I mention pining after your friend?  While I'm gone, send in recommendations for new subjects I can talk about. Hope everyone is dying inside as much as I am!_

After posting, he pocketed his phone as they pulled up to Moritz's house. Wating outside where none other than Moritz himself, and Ilse, both clad in only bathing suits. Upon the sight of Moritz, bare-chested, wearing sinfully tight purple trunks, Melchior felt his heart speed up. Since the beginning of 8th grade, Melchior had had a rather sizable crush on his male best friend. Moritz was really the one who made him realize he was bisexual. That, of course, led to some problems. IN no way was anyone in their friend group homophobic, and while Melchior doubted the majority of his friends where straight, he could never tell with his crush. Moritz never seemed to express a liking towards any guys, and spent a lot of time hanging out one on one with Ilse, but he was also a generally closed off person, and he and Ilse had been close friends since childhood. Over all, Melchior could just never gauge if he had any chance with Moritz, which left him to simply pine quietly for his best friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's still terrible, and I'm sorry I've disgraced your eyes with this mess.


End file.
